Voldy's Show
by ba-7
Summary: Fato: Não há ninguém melhor do que Você-Sabe-Quem para testar os conhecimentos dos personagens mais conhecidos pelo mundo mágico.  Lord Voldemort irá, nesta fic, apresentar e liderar um show de quiz entre os personagens de Harry Potter.


**Voldy**: Olá, bem vindos ao VOLDY'S SHOW! * música de fundo *

Este é o momento reservado no meio da programação, míseros quinze minutos, para um quiz entre os personagens da saga Harry Potter.

Eu gostaria de fazer o programa 'Maneiras de torturar o Potter' ou 'Maneiras de torturar sangues-ruins apoiadores do Potter', mas como estou ganhando galeões por isso aqui, vou fazer o que a diretora J.K manda. O vencedor ganhará essa incrível Firebolt – não alterada – juntamente com o manual de instruções e NA CAIXA!

*Rabicho entra segurando a Firebolt, vestido como assistente de palco*

E os primeiros participantes SÃÃÃÃOO... Por que eu tenho que fazer essa voz de suspense? É ridículo! Eu sou o maior bruxo do mal de todos os tempos, por que tenho que pagar esse mico? Tá, tá...

*Câmera focaliza os primeiros concorrentes*

HERMIONE GRANGER E RONALD WEASLEY!

*Hermione e Rony estão posicionados lado a lado, cada um tem um enorme botão à sua frente ao qual deve apertar para ter o direito de resposta.*

Os dois estão prontos? Lembrando que quem perder leva um avada ked-... *diretora faz sinal para Voldemort que revira os olhos*

Okay, vamos logo com isso que o tempo é curto e eu ainda tenho que dar um jeito nas minhas horcruxes.

A primeira pergunta é: O que é uma chave de portal?

**Hermione**: *aperta o botão* Chave de portal é geralmente quaisquer objetos aparentemente inúteis e que não chamam a atenção dos trouxas. As chaves de portal transportam bruxos instantaneamente para outro lugar pré-programado. Basta tocar no objeto enfeitiçado na hora certa e você será transportado. Elas são normalmente ativadas pelos dizerem numéricos: "Um, dois, três!"

**Voldy**: Correto. Próxima questão: O que é um ofidioglota?

**Rony**: Essa eu sei!

**Hermione**: *aperta o botão* Denominação dada para os bruxos com a capacidade mágica de se conversar com cobras.

**Voldy**: Correto. Qual é o número dos sapatos do Ronald Weas-...?

**Hermione**: 44!

**Voldy**: Er... Correto. Última pergunta: Qual foi o primeiro beijo do Potter?

**Rony**: ...

**Hermione**: ...

**Voldy**: O Potter nunca beijou ninguém? *começa a rir*

**Harry**: *entra no estúdio* FOI A CHO CHANG! Rony, eu pensei que você era meu amigo, pô!

**Rony**: Ah, Harry, eu me lembro de você ter comentado algo sobre isso... Mas eu nem consegui prestar muito atenção. Desculpa, cara.

**Voldy**: Chega desse lengalenga, a sangue-ruim venceu a partida!

**Rony**: EI, NÃO CHAME A MIONE DE SANGUE-RUIM! *sacando a varinha*

**Voldy**: Vai fazer o que, traidorzinho? Me matar?

**Hermione**: Rony, você sabe que segundo a profecia que a Trelawney fez – ela só fez duas - e somente o Dumbledore conseguiu ouvir e ainda lembra o que diz fora o orbe da profecia, que no momento está guardada no departamento dos mistérios junto com outras milhares de profecias, no nível 9 Ministério da Magia – que fica em Londres na Inglaterra - e que ninguém tem permissão de entrar, diz que somente o Harry pode matar Você-Sabe-Quem!

**Todos**: ...

**Voz do Além**: Os participantes que tentarem matar o apresentador serão desclassificados! E isso vale pra você também Harry Potter!

**Harry**: Aah...

**Voldy**: Os próximos participantes SÃÃÃÃO... Quem colocou essas duas no programa? Elas são só figurantes! Isso sem falar que são apoiadores do Potter e merecem morrer. Falando em morrer, onde estão meus Comensais? BELLATRIX, VENHA ACABAR COM ESSA ESCÓRIA!

**Bellatrix**: Olá, meu amado lorde.

**Voldy**: Eu não te disse pra dar um jeito nos Weasley?

**Bellatrix**: Mas mestre, eu estava ocupada matando meu primo Sirius-traidor-do-sangue-Black e...!

**Voz do Além**: Temos oito minutos...

**Voldy**: Não fuja, daqui a pouco discutiremos isso! Vamos dar as boas vindas aos traidor-competidores.

LUNA LOVEGOOD E GINEVRA WEASLEY!

*Luna e Ginny estão postadas no mesmo lugar que Rony e Hermione estavam há pouco, com os mesmos botões e blá blá blá*

Primeira questão: O que é uma goles?

**Ginny**: ...

**Luna**: Algum monstro inimaginável com três cabeças, sete olhos, comedor de cérebros? Certamente deve ter algo sobre eles nessa edição d'O Pasquim... *pega a revista e vira de ponta cabeça*

**Ginny**: ...

**Harry**: *sussurrando* QUADRIBOL! QUA-DRI-BOL!

**Ginny**: QUÊ? *berrando* FALA MAIS ALTO, HARRY, EU NÃO CONSIGO TE ENTENDER SE CONTINUAR SUSSURRANDO E GESTICULANDO ASSIM!

**Harry**: ¬¬

**Snape**: Potter... Detenção.

**Harry**: QUÊ?

**Snape**: Por tentar soprar a resposta para a Weasley.

**Harry**: Valeu, Ginny! ¬¬

**Ginny**: De nada, Harry! *sorrindo sem entender*

**Luna**: ACHEI! Aqui está. "Goles", *começa a ler de ponta cabeça* Monstro inimaginável com três cabeças, sete olhos, comedor de cérebros habitante da floresta proibida que fica localizada em Hogwarts.

**Voldy**: Isso não é possível! Goles é um monstro...? Onde você leu isso?

**Hermione**: N'O Pasquim? AH, NINGUÉM ACREDITA NO PASQUIM, SÓ TEM MENTIRA AÍ!

*Luna saca a varinha*

**Voz do Além**: Matar outro competidor também resulta em desclassificação!

*Luna guarda a varinha*

**Hermione**: Goles é o nome da bola de couro usada através de séculos no jogo de Quadribol, ela serve para marcar gols. Ginny, não é possível que você não saiba isso, você é do time!

**Ginny**: Eu sou apanhadora, não preciso saber do resto do time, eu só tenho que... O que eu tenho que fazer mesmo?

**Rony**: Apanhar o pomo.

**Ginny**: ISSO! SÓ TENHO QUE APANHAR O POMO!

**Voldy**: O que dão pra essa garota comer? *bate na testa* Próxima questão: Em quantas casas os alunos de Hogwarts são divididos?

**Ginny**: ...

**Luna**: ...

**Hermione**: GENTE, VOCÊS ESTUDAM LÁ! POR MERLIN, ALGUÉM TIRE AQUELAS TAPADAS DALI ANTES QUE EU AS AZARE!

**Voz do Além**: Azarações também resultam em desclassificação. E está na hora da propaganda.

**Voldy**: Propaganda? Mal tenho tempo pra apresentar o programa e vocês ainda colocam propaganda? SEU CÂMERA-TROUXA! NÃO OUSE ME CORTAR, SANGUE-RUIM! CRUCIO!

*_**Atenção**__: A transmissão foi momentaneamente interrompida para que o nosso câmera tenha tempo de se contorcer no chão do estúdio com privacidade. Enquanto isso, fiquem com os nossos comerciais!_*

**Fred**: Cansado das aulas sem-graça do Binns? Ou do nariz adunco do Snape?

**Jorge**: Quer um jeito fácil e rápido de matar aula sem desembolsar muito dos seus preciosos galeões?

**Fred**: Precisa dar um jeito naquele sonserino mala e não pegar detenção por isso?

**Jorge**: A Zonko's não satisfaz mais sua curiosidade?

*Demais alunos de Hogwarts afirmam com a cabeça*

**F&J**: Então você precisa visitar a mais bem equipada loja para suas necessidades! "GEMIALIDADES WEASLEY!"

**Fred**: O lugar perfeito para encontrar itens para traquinagens, marotagens e balburdias!

**Jorge**: E quem enviar um berrador agora, tem desconto na compra de "Deflagração de luxo!"

*Corta para o Pirraça*

**Pirraça**: Gemialidades Weasley, eu assino embaixo! * faz sinal de jóia e sai voando para o horizonte*

**Voz do Além**: Todos os itens são vendidos separadamente e o poltergeist não vem incluído.

*_Voltamos_ _a nossa programação normal no toque de cinco segundos!_*

5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

**Voldy**: O que? Eu não posso azarar a produção?

**Voz do Além**: Estamos no ar!

**Voldy**: Ai que saco. Estamos de volta com o VOLDY'S SHOOOW! Por que eu tenho que continuar fingindo empolgação? *aperta o fone contra o ouvido* Posso mesmo? Okay, foi uma promessa J.K! Eu vou matá-los todos mesmo, hein!

**J.K**: É uma promessa, Você-Sabe-Quem, você e seus comensais poderão fazer a chacina no sétimo livro!

**Voldy**: Opa! Agora sim. Os próximos competidores SÃÃÃÃO... *anunciando com real entusiasmo*

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM E GREGÓRIO GOYLE!

*Mais uma vez os competidores, botões...*

Primeira pergunta: Quanto é 1+1?

**Neville**: ...

**Goyle**: ...

**Neville**: ...

**Goyle**: ...

**Hermione**: OMG, NINGUÉM SABE QUE É DOIS?

**Snape**: Granger, a pergunta não foi direcionada a você...

**Neville**: ...

**Goyle**: ...

**Hermione**: Mas, professor...!

**Snape**: Menos 10 pontos da Grifinória!

**Rony**&**Harry**: Valeu, Hermione ¬¬

**Neville**: …

**Goyle**:…

**Voldy**: Ninguém sabe a resposta? Vou dar mais um tempo pra vocês responderem porque a idéia da minha futura chacina me deixa de bom-humor.

**Neville**: Er... Dois?

**Voldy**: CORRETO! Ponto para o Longbottom!

Segunda pergunta: O que são Bubotúberas?

**Neville**: SÃO PLANTAS! Seu pus puro causa bolhas, porém diluído pode ser usado no combate às espinhas!

**Todos**: ...

**Voldy**: Hm... Correto.

**Goyle**: DÊ-ME SEUS PONTOS, NERD!

**Neville**: M-m-maa-maa-...

**Goyle**: AGORA!

**Neville**: O-o-ok…

**Snape**: Covarde! Menos 10 pontos da Grifinória!

**Voldy**: Tudo bem, Longbottom transferiu seus pontos para Goyle, o que torna a vitória dele.

**Goyle**: OH! GOYLE RULES!

**Voldy**: O show está terminando e só temos mais dois competidores. Esperem, deixem eu me preparar pro grand-finale! *toca a marca-negra com a varinha, convocando assim o restante dos comensais.*

Fiquem com as varinhas em riste, teremos um final digno de um show meu!

**Bellatrix**: Esse é meu chefinho!

Deixe de ser baba-ovo, Bella. Os últimos competidores SÃÃÃÃO...

DRACO MALFOY E HARRY POTTER!

*Competidores, botões: BAH!*

Primeira pergunta: Qual é o animal preferido do Hagrid?

**Draco**: Provavelmente deve ser alguma coisa bem monstruosa, digna de um monstrengo como ele.

**Harry**: Não fale do Hagrid, MALFOY!

**Voz do Além**: Lembrando que...

**Todos**: Matar, azarar, amaldiçoar qualquer membro do set resulta em desclassificação, já sabemos!

**Voldy**: E então, qual é o animal preferido do monstrengo? Digo, meio-gigante. Quero dizer, Hagrid!

**Harry**: Eu não sei ao certo... Seriam aranhas?

**Rony**: ONDE? ONDE?

**Hermione**: Pára de ser agir como bicha, até eu sou mais macho que você.

**Draco**: São hipogrifos! Aquelas coisas medonhas.

**Voldy**: Erraram, os dois. São dragões.

Outra pergunta: Quem é o Príncipe Mestiço?

**Draco**: ... Quem?

**Harry**: Não faço a mínima idéia.

**Snape**: Não sabe quem é o Príncipe Mestiço, Draco?

**Draco**: Não, professor.

**Snape**: MENOS DEZ PONTOS DA GRIFINÓRIA!

**Rony**&**Hermione**: HEY!

**Snape**: CALADOS! Não sabe quem é o Príncipe Mestiço, Potter?

**Harry**: Não, professor.

**Snape**: Então quer dizer que a nossa celebridade não sabe quem é o Príncipe Mestiço, huh? Menos dez pontos da Grifinória.

**Hermione**: O Príncipe Mestiço não existe! Já procurei em todos os livros da biblioteca! Ele não é ninguém. Deve ser alguma brincadeira de um primeiranista e-...

**Snape**: CALADA! EU sou o Príncipe Mestiço! Menos VINTE pontos da Grifinória por ter dito que eu não existo, Granger. E menos VINTE por me chamar de primeiranista!

**Hermione**: Mas, professor...!

**Voldy**: Severus você vai ser desclassificado se ficar respondendo as perguntas alheias.

**Snape**: O QUE?

**Voldy**: Voltando às perguntas... Não! Vamos fazer diferente. Um jogo de azar. Colocarei três personagens naquele palanque. E vocês terão que tachá-los como: Gay, hetero e sexualidade não identificada.

**Draco**&**Harry**: Okay.

*No palanque: Dumbledore, Gilderoy Lockhart e Dobby*

*Draco e Harry apontam para Dumbledore* Hetero.

*Draco e Harry apontam para Gilderoy* GAY!

*Draco e Harry apontam para Dobby* Sexualidade não identificada!

**Voldy**: É unânime?

**Todos**: Sim!

**Voldy**: Sinto dizer que todos estão errados. É, até mesmo eu me enganei. Achei que o elfo era o gay. Que o "hetero" se revele!

*Dobby dá um passo a frente, segurando a plaquinha: HETERO*

**Todos**: OOOOOH!

**Voldy**: Pois é, gente. Revelação. Mas o pior ainda vem por aí. Quem será o gay? Gilderoy ou Dumbledore?

*Todos na expectativa*

Que o "Sexualidade não identificada se revele!"

*Nenhum dos dois dá um passo a frente ou segura plaquinha*

Okay, que o gay se revele!

*Ambos dão um passo pra frente e lutam de unha pela plaquinha.*

**Harry**: OH! ESTOU PASSADO! O Gilderoy a gente percebe de longe, mas... O DUMBLEDORE É GAY?

**McGonagall**: Ele enganou até mesmo a mim!

**Voldy**: E depois dessa revelação bombástica, o show fica por aqui, sem ganhadores devido aos pontos descontados ao longo do jogo. E como prometido: GRAND-FINALE!

*Todos os comensais começam a soltar fogos de artifícios e fazer corações no ar com o nome de Voldemort.*

Corações? EU TINHA DITO "CAVEIRAS", SEUS INÚTEIS!

AVADA KEDAVRA!

**J.K**: Voldemort, eu te disse pra esperar até o set-...

**Voldy**: AH, cala a boca, loira aguada! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!...

FIM ~*


End file.
